Professor Potter
by newtxox
Summary: Ginny has just about given up on her home, life, school; that is until a certain new professor turns up with a whole new way of teaching. Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N* **This story is set in 2003, 5 years after the battle of Hogwarts. Harry was the age then that he is in the books making him now 23, however Ginny was 5years younger than Ron- making her 12 at the time of the 2****nd**** wizarding war (2****nd**** year at Hogwarts) and making her now 16 and in her 7****th**** year (Ginny's birthday in the books is in August). Basically Harry's 23 and Ginny's 16 going on 17 :)  
>Ginny briefly knew Harry as Ron's friend; however they did not share a relationship.<strong>

Ginny's POV

Ginny mindlessly folded her last set of robes staring off into space, thinking about the past summer with Dean.

It had been fun at first, exciting, playing Quidditch together and taking walks along by the river that ribboned around the Burrow. Then slowly as they got to know each other better their relationship had progressed; not just emotionally but physically as well. And it wasn't as if she was a stranger to it all- I mean she had messed around before, the feisty redhead. That's what they called her and well, she didn't disappoint.  
>But Dean had other ideas in mind- he was ready to go all the way. And it wasn't that Ginny wasn't it's just he wanted a bit more than 6 weeks before they finally did. Needless to say, it didn't end well.<br>'Good riddance' she muttered to herself, after all it turned out that maybe he was a bit of a knob-head.  
>Throwing the last robe into her trunk with a bit more force than was needed she sighed and threw herself on to her bed. The springs groaned in protest to the extra weight after the trunk and she kicked her foot out at the frame in response.<br>Feisty, more like bloody angry.  
>When she was little this was all she ever dreamed of- having the house practically to herself. Six brothers in a house that was clearly not designed for numbers of that size were to say the least annoying. But in the last couple of years she had watched all her brother's grow up, get jobs, get married, have children and mostly leave home. She could stand up for herself just fine but that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy having six brothers to look after her.<br>Not that she'd ever admit that to them.  
>'Ginny? It's time to go darling' she heard her mother calling from several floors below. With that she locked her trunk and dragged it down the stairs, before kissing her mother goodbye and stepping into the fireplace with items in tow and an oppressed sigh.<p>

* * *

><p>The clatter of a hundred knives and forks on plates, and a summer's long worth of gossip helped Ginny to sink into her own thoughts. It was coming up five years since George had died. Five years since she had been at this school alone without any other Weasley to argue with.<br>'Something's gotta give' she thought to herself bitterly as she pushed the remainders of her dinner around her plate.  
>"Are you O.K. Ginny?" Marlene asked tentatively whilst looking at Ginny with a face usually reserved for the handicapped and terminally ill.<br>Bugger them, Ginny thought to herself; she plastered on a fake smile and answered with "yeah, just you know long train journey and the NEWT's coming up and all.  
>"Oh yeah, right" Marlene beamed back, looking as if a massive weight had been lifted of her shoulders. "Hey, look- Mcgonagall about to speak."<br>The news of this done something to pull Ginny out of her stupor. She had always liked Mcgonagall-even with her sharp tongue and witty comebacks; infact the professor had said herself that she saw some of herself in Ginny; that was before she gave her a detention…  
>"A very good evening to you all" Mcgonagall called out across the hall. "Now, before I send you to bed there are a few announcements…"<br>Ginny only half listened to the usual announcements as she thought about her impending year.  
>"And now, I would like to welcome our latest member of staff" said Mcgonagall gathering almost a whole third of Ginny's attention.<br>"Taking the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts is our newest member of staff Professor HJ Potter." Finished Mcgonagall. This was followed by smatterings of applause and hushed whispers of 'The Chosen One' by those who were old enough to remember. However Ginny's head had snapped up for a totally different reason and the whole three thirds was most definitely there now. Harry Potter, back at last. It had been almost five years since Ginny had last seen her brother's best friend; finally she had the sense that she wasn't alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ginny/Harry POV  
><strong>  
>"Hey Ginny! Come' ere I saved you a seat" Ginny heard Marlene shout from across the room as she trundled into the classroom.<br>It was her first day of school, she had already had a slow start and managed to miss breakfast-resulting in her having to make her way right downstairs to the kitchen's for some form of nourishment. Thank God George and Fred had told her about tickling the pear; she didn't know how many times it had saved her from near starvation already.  
>The only possible good thing that could come from today was the fact that her last lesson of the day was DADA. She'd always had a certain flair for this lesson, and plus she was finally getting to see a familiar face around the castle again…even if it was a teacher….'Oh God I'm turning into a nerd' Ginny thought to herself.<br>This whole internal conversation had taken Ginny that time to walk to her seat next to Marlene four rows from the front. 'Good seating' Ginny thought to herself, not so far at the front that you were considered a nerd, but near enough to be able to see proper demonstrations; plus professors almost always picked on the ones sitting at the back. Maybe Marlene really was being friendly.  
>Just then, she heard the class deaden into silence as their new teacher came through the door, twenty levitating books and a coffee in his wake.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning class I'm professor Potter your new DADA tutor" Harry said in a friendly voice setting the books on his desk.<br>"You's guys can call me Professor Potter, 'Oi Potter', 'the Chosen One', Harry, 'Prongs the second' whatever; just not 'the Boy Who Lived' cos well frankly, it's kinda creepy and as far as I see-yes we're all alive and smiling…even if half of you do appear to be asleep" he said cheerfully to a chorus of laughs.  
>The whole advanced NEWT DADA class warmed to Potter immediately as they saw that he was, well their nicest professor so far.<br>"I think this guy actually knows what he's talking about…and he's dishy too" Marlene whispered into Ginny's ear.  
>"Well of course he knows what he's doing" snapped Ginny "He killed frickin' Voldemort"<br>"Ahh yeah, never thought of that." mused Marlene "But he is totally hot right?"  
>Ginny didn't know why this got her back up, but that it did. And then unconsciously she found the lie pooling out of her before she could stop it. "Yeah, well I heard he has a girlfriend in Hogsmeade, I heard off my brother Ron you know." "I wouldn't be surprised if he lived their rather than in the castle."<br>At this news Marlene looked downcast and let out a little sigh which Ginny could help but feel triumphant about, I mean c'mon he's a teacher, it was totally wrong to fantasise about him.  
>Harry voice interrupted her thoughts, 'God I've spent more time talking to myself than other people in these last few weeks; maybe I'm going crackers?'<p>

"Right well, now you guys know me I wanna get to know all of you's!" said Harry clapping his hands. "Why don't we all stand up in time, and give our name and a little bit about ourselves or an example of a spell/charm etc that we know which is relevant to the lesson"  
>Each student took turn to do as Potter had said, and when they were perhaps half way through Ginny found it was her turn.<br>Grudgingly she got up from her chair, but before she could speak Harry did.  
>"Oh my God! Ginny Weasley?" he cried much to her shock and slight embarrassment.<br>"Erm yea-"  
>"It's good to see you, God it's been what fivesix years?"  
>It was just about then that Harry seemed to catch on that the whole class was gaping at the pair. Ginny already knew a professor? And a hot one at that?<br>With a nervous cough Harry proceeded, "Guys Ginny's brother is my best mate that's all. Ehh Ginny go ahead."  
>It appeared the whole class already knew about her so Ginny opted for a complex charm instead. Not many pre-NEWT level students could produce a corporal Patronus, but Ginny had taught herself.<br>Muttering the incantation a great silver doe erupted from the end of her wand and cantered around the classroom. There were several impressed mutters, but it was Potter's reaction that was the most surprising. He stared at the doe as if it had fourteen heads and one leg; in a kind of amazed wonder.  
>After several minutes he spoke up sounding slightly fazed, "Well Ginny I'm sure everyone agrees that was very impressive, however I thought you may have gone for your infamous 'Bat Bogey Hex'" he said with a chuckle. Several lads shivered and Harry was sure they had been on the receiving end of these.<br>Ginny retorted cheekily, "Of course, Professor I'm sure that would stop any Dark Wizards intent on murdering me. Actually rumour has it is that was how you got rid of old nay nose." She bit her lip and smiled as he roared with laughter.  
>"10 points for pure wit Miss Weasley, and 5 to anyone who I noted that I was impressed with." Called Harry over the bell that signalled the end of the lesson.<br>"We'll start the proper work and the lectures and crap tomorrow guys, see you then." he finished.

* * *

><p>When all the students had left the classroom in high spirits Harry busied himself with the un-used text books before picking up his cloak and fleeing to his chambers.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N* Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot and helps me with my writing. I have quite a steady idea with where this is going so it will probably end up about 12 chapters. As for the bold writing it's in normal font when I write it and check it AND upload it; and then somehow it ends up bold! If anyone has a suggestion to why this is please message me so I can sort it.**  
><strong>Hope you enjoy, newtxox<strong>

Harry's POV  
>'What the FUCK was that?' Harry's head screamed at him as he paced the floor of his chambers and ran his fingers through his hair, doing nothing to help its usual state of disarray. 'Ginny Weasley, she was hot now? Like extremely hot! And that whole biting her bottom lip; my God I'm thinking about my best friends little sister? Not only that I'm thinking about a student!'<br>'Maybe I should pack my bags, tell Mcgonagall I resign and leave right now?' Harry thought frantically.  
>With a selection of Ron's choicest swear words and a sigh Harry collapsed backwards on to his bed and found himself drifting into sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry knew it was evening when he finally stirred to find himself lying on his bed horizontally, shirt unbuttoned and hair looking as if it had stuck his hand in a muggle plug socket. The light coming from his window- that looked out on to the Quidditch pitch he spent so much time as a child on- was casting a golden glow that carried on over Hagrid's hut until it rather ominously stopped at the Forbidden Forest.<br>Realising he had missed dinner, Harry was just about the put on some clothes and go down to the kitchens to visit the house-elves when he heard a timid little knock on the door.  
>Picking up his wand from the coffee table in his chambers, Harry performed a complex little charm that dressed himself without any manual work. Opening the door with a yawn Harry was stopped in his tracks.<br>There, standing in his doorway was Ginny Weasley in her muggle clothing, a pair of well fitting skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt and sandals; with her Hogwarts robes thrown on over the top. The whole effect, if Harry did say so himself was rather beautiful. She was all bright eyed and pink spotted cheeks as she gushed, "Harry!"  
>Harry felt himself thrown upon as Ginny hugged him tightly and he couldn't help but embrace her back.<br>"Ginny it's so wonderful to see you! Come in, come in!" Harry exclaimed slightly on autopilot.  
>"My god it's been so long hasn't it, I haven't seen you since I was twelve!" she sighed.<br>"Twelve huh?" 'Well she's certainly not twelve now' 'my god Potter get your mind out of the gutter she was practically your sister.' Harry thought to himself vehemently.  
>He looked up to see Ginny giggling at him.<br>"Nice sweats" she managed before dissolving into peals of laughter.  
>Harry felt himself go as red as Ginny's hair as he realised he was wearing his bright orange slogan covered <em>Chudley Cannons<em> t-shirt and pants. A very thoughtful gift from Ron, not.  
>"You can thank your brother for these" he told her trying to regain some composure as her laughter died down.<br>"God I don't know why he ever supports that time, they're bloody rubbish!" she chuckled flopping down on his sofa without invitation Harry noticed-not that he minded…  
>"I mean what team's motto is 'Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best.' Says it all really."<br>"Harry don't you think?" Ginny said in a sing-song voice waving her fingers in front of his face.  
>She was wearing several rings and chipped red nail polish; Harry wasn't quite sure why he noticed this-it just seemed significant.<br>Nail polish, she was all grown up now.  
>"Hey come sit down" Ginny called from the chair like it was her chambers. Harry realised he has been standing by the door like an idiot while she lounged on overstuffed sofa like some red-headed over confident, mind-mushing angel.<br>Five minutes later Harry found himself lounging across his sofa with Ginny, two bottles of butterbeer and a bottle of firewhiskey perched on the coffee table next to two full tumblers.

* * *

><p>Harry had no idea how long him and Ginny had been sitting like that talking. The effect of half a bottle of firewhiskey on an empty stomach was surprisingly pleasant; and in some cooperating part of his brain Harry noted that his teeth were numb. Ginny's giggles were the most beautiful sound he has ever heard as she recounted stories of the Burrow, particularly the time that she stole Ron's broom before flying it into the shed roof-she had been six.<br>"Oh my gosh" Ginny hiccoughed sitting up so quickly that Harry saw two of her.  
>"Its half past midnight I'm out way after curfew!"<br>"Oooh shit" Harry slurred. "Here take my invisibility cloak-"he said stumbling over to his trunk to pull it out from beneath his packed robes. "-that way McGonagall won't see you" he whispered theatrically.  
>"Thanks" she stage whispered back before falling into peals of giggles. "Aww Harry" she said sloppily stroking his cheek and making her way to the door.<p>

And then Harry felt her upon him. Or was he upon her? All he knew was that they were kissing and something stronger than the long forgotten firewhiskey was coursing through his veins.  
>his tongue danced with hers inside her mouth; a hot, passionate tango that seemed to say everthing he was feeling at that moment. She moaned into his mouth and Harry responded with enthusiasm feeling himself stiffen at her body pressed against him.<br>Less coherent thoughts than before were passing through his brain-the feeling of Ginny's soft silky hair through his fingers, her small warm hands on his chest, her taste tingled on his tongue-strong and sweet and slightly alcoholic. He could of kept going forever—until she pulled away gasping.  
>"Oh god" she whispered before turning on her heel and fleeing for the door the invisibility cloak forgotten on the floor.<br>"SHIT!" Harry shouted out loud as the door slammed before stomping of to lie face down on his bed and welcome the darkness that clouded his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast through to lunch passed Harry in a blur.  
>He had woken up early enough for the birds to be chirping and the shadows drawing back on themselves, giving everything that subtle golden glow that only visits in the morning- and then he ran to the bathroom and threw up.<br>Half an hour and some muggle hangover tablets later Harry was just about ready to face the shower.  
>The medicine didn't work as well on wizarding alcohol; however Harry hadn't brought any relief with him thinking he wouldn't need it with the quiet life of a professor. 'Pfft, some Professor I am' he thought as the guilt from last night began to seep back into his senses.<br>It had been brilliant; there was no doubt about it; but just not with your best friends little sister and a pupil nonetheless. Rather than pondering over this however, Harry simply pushed it to the back of his mind and planned for the lessons ahead that day.

* * *

><p>Eating his lunch from the top table of the great hall Harry's vision caught a blonde seventh year girl sitting at the Gryffindor table. He recognised her immediately as the girl that had been sitting next to Ginny in yesterday's Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. 'What if she's told her friends?' he thought panicked. Without stopping to check if Ginny was sitting next to her or not he hurriedly dropped his knife and fork on his plate and fled out the Hall before anyone could ask questions.<br>"Mr Potter?" "Professor?" a slight Scottish lilt caught Harry's attention as he marched down the corridor. Taking a deep breath he turned around slowly to face his suspicions, a worried looking McGonagall stared at him with a strange expression on her face.  
>"Ah yes good," she started though Harry wasn't quite aware of what was meant to be 'good'.<br>"Well I hope your settling in nicely Harry, it's good to see you back here."  
>"Uhh yeah." He said distractedly rubbing the back of his neck. Had he been that obvious?<br>"I understand it can't be easy for you Harry, there are a lot of memories here." She said sympathetically. Harry had a flashback to those almost exact words almost seven years ago standing in Dumbledore's office the day of his funeral and realised what she was getting at.  
>"Oh no!" he started, "I mean yes, there's a lot of memories but good ones Professor, I'm not changing my mind about the position." 'God why had he said that?' Harry inwardly cursed, he wanted to leave as soon as possible, get away from temptation, from Her.<br>"Oh, well good." McGonagall called cheerfully. "Don't hesitate to come and see me on your day's events whenever you wish." She finished with a smile as she began to walk away. Harry answering smile was a little late but he thought that she caught it.  
>Just as Harry was about to return on his travels down the corridor he heard her call his name again.<br>"Oh Mister Potter?" she called from outside the Great Hall. He turned around in question.  
>"You haven't seen Miss Weasley today have you?" she asked politely. Harry felt all the colour drain from his face to somewhere in his feet. Had it been that obvious after all? 'Oh god I am going to get the sack, fuck the sack they'll chuck me in Azkaban! He thought frantically.<br>"N-n-no why?" he asked trying to keep calm.  
>A grim expression came across McGonagall's face. "I'm afraid she was exempt from my Transfiguration lesson this morning, I was wondering if you had seen her on your travels. Goodness she must understand that skipping NEWT level lessons this early into term will only get her behind."<br>Before Harry could answer however she started again with a shake of the head.  
>"Well if she doesn't turn up to your lesson last thing please come and see me, I'll be having words with her."<br>"Yes of course Professor." Harry answered slightly relieved though annoyed she had missed lessons.  
>"No need to look so tense Potter," McGonagall said with a smile "It's only the second day.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny's POV

Ginny sat on her bed staring at the burnt patch of wallpaper on the ancient wall where she'd once fired a stinging jinx at Marlene for a joke and missed. She always remembered it because it was the exact shape of a lightening bolt; of a scar she would rather not think about at the present moment.  
>She'd been sitting on her bed in this position resting on one leg since seven this morning when she'd told Lucy she'd be right down after her for breakfast. Fourteen minutes later she'd started to get pins and needles in the aforementioned leg - three hours ago it had gone numb.<br>Somewhere in the distance she heard the sound of the lunch bell going but she didn't bother to get up.  
>She couldn't quite wrap her head around the concept of last night, especially not with a hangover. It had been brilliant there was no doubt about it, just not with her brother's best friend, or with a professor. So why did it feel so right then? She'd gone over this circle of thoughts at least 100 times already but it was yet to make any more sense to her.<br>"Arghhh" she screamed out loud turning and grabbing a pillow to bury her face in and muffle the noise. The movement on her dead legs made her stumble and she felt onto her side on the bed. Wrapping her legs up into her, her screams turned into sobs as her shoulders shook.  
>'Why did this have to happen? Why had she ruined what could have been her saviour?' Ginny thought to herself before drifting into an uneasy sleep.<br>It was several hours later that Ginny woke up, around half past two she guessed, judging by the lack of people in her dormitory that would signal end of the school day, lack of noise that would suggest people in the hallway, and from out of the window by her bed that faced the Quidditch pitch she loved so much Ginny could see a first year flying lesson finishing up. Idly she wondered how many of the eleven year olds out there would make it on to the house team at some point.  
>As if to confirm her suspicions the bell for her last lesson rang; Defence Against the Dark Arts. Swallowing the fear the threatened to engulf her Ginny put on a grim faced of determination that marked her Weasley courage-no one needed to know she was slowly dying of panic inside. Just in case however, she would visit the bathroom and take the long route.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

Harry stood at his desk, the desk that had once been Lupin's, the desk that had briefly, been Snape's; and tried to summon some of the courage that both them men had as he waited for the onslaught. However, five minutes after the bell sounded all the students were in their seats, apart from the one he most eagerly wanted to see. Maybe he could keep it from McGonagall a little while longer he thought as the seventh year students started to make paper brooms and zoom them around the room- he couldn't delay any longer so he took a deep breath and started.  
>Ten minutes into his lecture on how to correctly block a silent curse, Harry was just about enjoying teaching. That was until the door flew open and banged against the wall causing him to send his chalk flying, and half the class to scream in fright.<br>"Sorry" a confident voice came from the doorway as Ginny gave Harry her most devastating smile in a way that said 'I'm not sorry at all.' He chose not to interpret that thought towards last night however much he wanted too; before she sauntered to her seat swaying her hips as she walked, capturing the attention of more than a few of the boys in the class on the way. Harry, however saw the dried tear tracks on her face and decided for a different approach than letting out his vented frustration.  
>"Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence Miss Weasley" stated Harry turning back to the board without a second glance, in a voice that scarily reminded him of Snape. "Copy the notes off the board." He finished before continuing with the lecture that was the last thing on his mind.<p>

Harry visibly sighed with relief when the bell to signal the end of the lesson rang outside the door. He tried to remember that he only knew so much D.A.D.A because it had been paramount he learnt it from a young age, and that not everyone would be able to produce a corporal Patronus that could change it's shape at will so easily.  
>"A foot on defensive blocking spells for next lesson please." He called out as the class began to pack up-the lesson had been testing for everyone it seemed apart from Ginny; who even though she came in late, could perform the tasks given at ease in an almost lazy manner-this got Harry's back up even more than before, now he had no relevant reason to shout at her.<br>"Miss Weasley, please stay behind and explain your reason for being late." He called out to her trying to sound indifferent, her head snapped up at him mentioning her and the smile playing on her lips from a class mates joke disappeared just as quickly.  
>She waited until everyone had left the classroom until she walked over to his desk and placed her hands palm-down on it leaning slight over. All thoughts of reprimanding her out the window Harry placed a gentle hand on her cheek looking into her eyes, trying to read them.<br>"Ginny, I am so sorry." He whispered trying to convey to her how he felt about her being in the state she was in.  
>What surprised him was her reaching up and placing a finger to his lips.<br>"I didn't regret a thing." She whispered back, her voice sounding clearer than his had.  
>"No Ginny." He said ducking away from her touch. "This is totally wrong. It was a drunken mistake, and I mean, God, Fuck think what it would do to Ron!" he said his voice raising.<br>"Harry." She said clearly catching his attention and stopping his rant. "Do you regret what happened?" she asked him simply.  
>"Well that's not the poin—no. No I don't regret it, but that doesn't mean it wasn't wro—"<br>Her fingers were on his lips again as she looked up at him and said "That's all I needed to know."  
>She turned and walked away from him, and it was when she was at the door that he said,<br>"Just give me some time to sort out my head."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N* thank you all for the reviews! It means an awful lot to me. More regular updates soon, I promise. :) I would love to be able to say that i have ideas coming out my ears for this and that's why I'm updating them so late at night, but truthfully a bout of insomnia is leaving me with this as the only thing to do when I'd much rather be tucked up and snuggly, still i enjoy it.  
>Not quite sure why I picked steak and kidney pie for this scene; it just seems like the kind of homely food you would get at Hogwarts, the thought of it turns my stomach! Enjoy.<p>

Ginny Weasley sat in the Great Hall for dinner with her three best friends and roommates. Occasionally, between her steak and kidney pie, and her friends being immersed in conversation, Ginny chanced a small glance up at the staff table.  
>'Just give me time to sort out my head." It was as if those very words were burned into her mind.<br>She had been trying to decipher them in a hundred different ways since he had said them two nights ago. She had also been staring the whole time she thought this through. It wasn't until he turned his head and looked at her that she realised. Shocked, she whipped her head round to see if her friends had noticed; they were still absorbed in their conversation. Tentatively she turned her head back in his direction, he was still staring calmly, Ginny give an infinitesimal smile in his direction to signal she had noticed this and he winked at her.  
>It was all she could do to not gasp out loud, it hadn't been an obvious or cheesy wink, like the one's boys in Hogsmeade gave her- it was minute, private, and it reminded Ginny of the sort that Dumbledore used to do- though on Harry, it was rather sexy.<br>There was the sound of rustling feathers and loud squawks from overhead, as the owls swooped down with post; they didn't usually come at dinner, but in the first week so many people forgot items from home it was needed. Ginny always made sure to double check her items so her mother didn't need to send them by owl, besides Errol wasn't up to much these days. That's why Ginny was so surprised when a majestic looking eagle owl landed in front of her.  
>Tied around it's leg was a letter and a tag signalling it had came from the posting office, not her mother then, someone who had been outside of Hogwarts obviously.<br>As she untied the bit of parchment and turned it over, her heart gave a leap and then sank to somewhere below her stomach.  
>Written on the envelope in a slightly messy scrawl was one word- '<em>Gin x'<br>_Ginny could have sworn that the heart still beating in her stomach had stopped; she only knew one person who's handwriting was that atrocious and he was one of her Professors.  
>Hastily she excused herself from her group of friends, brushing of their questioning looks with a genuine smile of excitement- they appeared stunned by this, no one had seen Ginny smile like that in a long time, and so let her go without questioning. She was barely out of the Hall before she was tearing open the letter in anticipation.<br>With shaking hands she unfolded the parchment in a shaded cubby off the main corridor. On the parchment were five words- Come to my chambers tonight. He had sealed it with the letter H and a kiss.  
>Without further ado, Ginny made her way up to her dorm room to mentally prepare herself for what was coming.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N* I realise that several people have brought up the age issue, I'm not gonna lie we've all realised the maths of it isn't my strong point; hopefully my writing's a little better! The taboo of the story is more based around the fact that he's a teacher than their age, although that is a contributing factor. I hope you enjoy it anyway!  
>*A heads up that the next chapter may involve some lemony goodness, i haven't decided yet, just for if anyone is easily offended.*<p>

Harry sank back into the plush arm chair in front of the fire in his chambers, he was nervous to find out if Ginny was actually going to turn up at all. It made him feel like a fourteen year old again. He'd seen the eagle owl from the posting office land in front of her dinner plate around an hour ago, he guessed it was his note as it only took her about five seconds to get up and leave the hall, and she hadn't even opened the parchment- hopefully no one else had noticed this.  
>But what if they had? What if someone confiscated the letter, McGonagall?<br>The thought had Harry leaving his chair and heading towards the cabinet holding a bottle of firewhiskey before he stopped himself realising wizarding spirits and Ginny didn't seem to go well together. Infact, the two seemed to have the same effect on him.  
>Heading back to his chair he heard a knock at the door, and immediately detoured to see her.<br>Opening the door with bated breath, his face dropped; it was Professor Sinistra holding out a book.  
>"You left this in the classroom, a prefect picked it up on their rounds and I told them I was coming this way so I would take it." She told him with a slow smile.<br>"Oh ermm thanks" Harry replied taking the book off her and trying not to sound to disappointed.  
>"So.. How are a settling in?" she asked resting against the doorframe and batting her eyelashes.<br>"Fine, thankyo-" Harry started before it clicked. Was she flirting with him? Oh dear.  
>"Actually I just had the kettle boiling," he told her giving his wand a flick behind his back to produce a whistling noise "See that? I really must be going"<br>"Oh well, okay…" she told him looking slightly downcast and stepping away from the door frame.  
>Didn't this woman realise she used to teach Harry? He thought to himself with a shudder. And after several more niceties he tactfully closed the door as if to prevent any inter-staff relationships from brewing.<br>As Harry shuddered over this thought there was another knock at the door. 'Not bloody again,' he grumbled under his breath to himself as he opened the door to reveal a grinning Ginny.  
>"No not bloody again." She answered "Could of told me you already had a date, I practically dived into one of the suits of armour to avoid her seeing me, can you imagine the questions?" she finished with a smile.<br>"You got my note then?" was all he could manage. How could Ginny be this different to how she had been just the other day? Was it him doing this to her? He wondered before realising she was talking again. She held up the note as if this was some sort of proof that she had indeed received it - not that he didn't already know.  
>"Right come on, get inside." He whispered hurriedly before looking down the corridor and following her inside.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny looked around the room, not realising Harry standing watching her, gauging some sort of a reaction out of her. The room was cute, cosy, sort of like the Burrow but with more money involved.<br>It was obvious that Harry had money from the extensive collection of leather bound books that made home of the ceiling to floor bookshelves. A mixture of ancient and modern looking texts, mostly on DADA and defensive spells as far as she could tell. This struck Ginny as being funny; Harry never seemed like the bookish type.  
>There were homely comforts as well, and pictures, lots of pictures, Of Harry with various people, Dumbledore, Slughorn (she guessed he must have been in the Slug Club at one point due to his status as 'the Chosen One') and even one of Harry and Snape with their arms around each others shoulders. Things between the two had warmed considerably in the past several years just as Snape had, though he didn't like to admit it- the picture bemused Ginny.<br>There were also the photos of Harry, Hermione and Ron during their school years, ones of his parents that he was so similar to. And lastly Ginny's eyes landed on a picture of Harry at the Burrow. She guessed it must have been taken during one of his stays in the holidays by the fact that Bill and Charlie were both there. She guessed it was from about his fourth or fifth year due to the fact that there was no stubble upon his chin and his face still held some of its boyish roundness. She smiled fondly at the photograph-they both looked so young.  
>"Back when you were cute" she heard Harry call to her from in front of the fire where he was watching her studying his belongings with a smile.<br>"What I'm not cute now?" she teased looking over her shoulder.  
>Harry walked towards Ginny slowly, a smile playing about his lips, "Oh your still cute alright, that's half the problem." He mused stopping short in front of her.<br>"Problem?" she asked in a mixture of slight confusion and innocence.  
>"Well if you weren't so damn cute," he started running his fingers lightly down her right arm causing goosebumps to appear "then I wouldn't feel the need to have you in my chambers would I?" he asked.<br>"So you're saying that I look like a ten year old then?" she asked tilting her head to the side, mischievous fire dancing in her eyes.  
>"Wrong word" he murmured moving closer still, tracing patterns upon her shoulders now. "Maybe if you weren't so damn hot I wouldn't feel the need to have you in my chambers.<br>"Oh so I'm hot now?" she murmured moving closer to him so that their bodies were almost touching.  
>"Definitely." Was all Harry said before snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her in for their second kiss this week.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N* OOOOOSH when life hands you lemons, squeeze a good lemony story out of them. This chapter's a bit of a naughty one. If anyone has any suggestions on how I can improve the writing of this (dialogue, format, description…) please pm me so I can make this the best it can possibly be.

Harry's right hand was pressed against the small of Ginny's back, where it curved downwards into her bum, and his fingers underneath the back of her shirt were drawing tantalising circles on her bare, hot skin. His left hand in her hair, cradling the shape of her skull in his palm, and tangling up the waves between his fingers. She pressed her hips into him and ground as he moaned deeply into her neck placing hot wet kisses down to my collar bones, he responded by pressing back into her hips thoroughly, her back stabbing into a photo frame on the bookshelves she had been cornered against.  
>"Oomph" She let out a breath at the frame trying to permanently lodge itself into my shoulder blades.<br>"Sorry" he chuckled into her neck, not quite distracting his rhythm. He groaned in pleasure as he picked her up and she wrapped her thighs tightly around his waist.  
>His tongue found the valley between her breasts and she moaned in pleasure at the feeling, wrapping an arm around his neck and unbuttoning his shirt with the other. Their skin was hot pressed against each other, breathe coming out in pants. The only logical thoughts going through her head how much she wanted him right here right now as her body began to respond similarly. She ground into his hips again for some sort of relief and found he had similar things in mind.<br>Chuckling she undid the last buttons of his shirt, before peeling it off and chucking it over her shoulder where it landed on a lampshade in the corner.  
>"Nice aim" he murmured into her throat as he walked the pair over to the sofa before laying her down, and positioning himself beside her.<br>"You think I made chaser cos' of my looks?" she asked him, a smile playing about her lips.  
>"I'd highly doubt that it wasn't a contributing factor." He answered before picking up their kisses again.<br>Ginny sat up pulling her shirt over her head as she did so, and Harry broke the kiss only to locate her belt buckle before returning to her and working blinded, as she eagerly returned the favour. Lying back she raised up her hips allowing him to slide her jeans off easily, before wrapping her legs back around him. With only underwear covering themselves from each other, they took turns pleasuring one another through the fabric before Harry reached behind Ginny to unclip her bra and let it fall from her body.  
>He sat back and admired her beauty; all heavy breathing and wild-eyed with pleasure. Harry was resting on his forearm above her head on the sofa arm as he resumed pleasuring her; Ginny responded to his touch arching her back upwards to him swiftly. However Ginny's sudden movements caused the two to lose balance and tumble to the floor together.<br>Ginny's laughter shook the two upon the sumptuous rug on which they now lay. As the two recovered from their laughter he caught her lips between pulling down her underwear with one hand, the other at her centre. She returned the favour looking him dead in the eye as he slid into her warm wet heat.  
>She hissed in pleasure, and for a moment Harry froze wondering if he had hurt her-until she whimpered his name and Harry thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.<br>His thrusts were slow and steady as she lifted her hips up in sync to meet him in the middle. The pair continued as such their steady rhythm becoming increasingly more frantic as she clawed at his back moaning his name.  
>Harry's breathe came in pants as he began to thrust faster and harder into Ginny, he felt her warmth engulf him as she began to clench spasmodically around him- her body arching from beneath him in pleasure. In several more thrusts Harry joined her and they rode their waves of pleasure together. Blissfully Harry thought of the first time he had rode a broom, the first time he had seen Hogwarts, sneaking to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer; all the pleasurable things of his adolescence and some from his adulthood. This moment was without a doubt, the top of the list. The feeling of Ginny surrounding him, the feeling of Ginny herself, this now beautiful woman who was more than he ever could have hoped for-and in that moment he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.<p>

The bit where Ginny says bum, it felt strange like it was the wrong word but I couldn't think of a better one without being to crude. I wanted there to be not a sense of clumsiness between the two (the bookshelf and rolling off the sofa) so it felt as if they were desperate to be together and explore one another's bodies, rather than worrying about footwork. :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N* The part where Ginny sits on top of Harry has been borrowed from my favourite book 'The Time Traveller's Wife'. The words have been tweaked slightly, however I think it adds a little humour to the scene with Harry's testosterone fuelled thoughts. So that part belongs predominantly to Audrey Niffenegger.  
>I love Snape in this; I like the idea that he and Harry can now be friends and put everything behind them.<p>

Ginny and Harry lay side by side on the floor panting and perspiring. Images of Ginny's body underneath him ran through his mind, the sound of her gasping his name- his body started to respond to the thoughts of it, ready for a second round.  
>"Wow." Ginny breathed from beside him. He turned his head a fraction of an inch to see her lying, hair splayed around her in a fiery halo of waves, her breasts rose up and down with her rapid breathing, and arms thrown above her head from her earlier pleasure, just starting to release her grip on the plush rug on which they lay.<br>"Wow." He agreed.  
>She started to laugh, her body shaking with it. Leaning over towards Harry she kissed him firmly on the lips before he opened her mouth with his own, their tongues dancing together. Ginny shifted herself on the floor and Harry felt her climb on top of him, her hair tickling his cheeks as she leant down towards him, breasts pressing to his chest. She shifted her position so she was now sitting promptly on top of Harry's now semi-hard on; it focused his attention beautifully.<br>"Mmm don't move a muscle." He moaned into her mouth receiving a low chuckle from her. The vibrations caused Harry to stiffen even more so, and Ginny to laugh harder.  
>"Oi" he laughed with her, pulling her down flush against his body as they continued to explore each others mouths.<br>With possibly the worst timing ever there was a knock at the door.  
>"Urghh" Harry groaned sitting up and pulling Ginny with him. "I'll go get rid of them." He huffed.<br>"Well I can hardly answer the door can I?" she laughed pulling the throw from the sofa around her as Harry pulled on a pair of trousers and his shirt that was hanging on the lampshade.  
>"Idiot." She giggled at the look her gave her.<br>"Sev!" Harry called in a loud voice he knew would carry to Ginny, "What are you doing here?" he asked trying to sound happily surprised, though he was sure his voice gave him away.  
>"You've been here almost a week and we haven't even had a catch-up yet Harry." Severus replied stepping over the threshold and going to stand by the sofa, dangerously close to where Ginny was hiding.<br>Harry rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "And as if by magic," Severus laughed pulling a bottle of Firewhiskey from within his cloak pocket.  
>"What don't tell me you've gone of the stuff?" Severus frowned, "Your stomach was practically brewing it last summer."<br>"No, no, actually I'm just a bit busy at the moment that's all." He replied trying to avoid looking at the corner where Ginny was hiding, this was worse than he possibly could have imagined.  
>"Getting it on huh?" Severus asked winking.<br>"E-excuse me?" Asked Harry his voice cracking in panic.  
>Severus gave him a funny look, "Sinistra's out to get you, have you finally succumbed?"<br>"Oh right her," Harry recovered with a laugh, "yeah she was round here before."  
>Severus raised his eyebrows, "With a book! Merlin not like that." Harry stammered.<br>"Determined that one." Sev noted with a dry chuckle.  
>"Maybe you could take her off my hands eh?" asked Harry gradually stepping closer to the door, in order to usher Snape out.<br>"Oh no," Severus intoned "Got myself someone special haven't I?"  
>"Really?" Harry asked delighted, he didn't like seeing his friend alone, even if he would have relished the thought several years back.<br>"You remember Rosmerta don't you?" asked Sev with a wink.  
>Harry's mouth dropped open, Severus and Rosmerta, the keeper of the Three Broomsticks.<br>"You sly dog! You must tell me all about it!" Harry said to him happily shocked. "A catch up, tomorrow, my chambers." Harry told him opening the door.  
>"Of course!" Severus replied happily. "I say, you've been here a week and have better chambers than me already." Severus noted looking around the room towards the bookshelves and the space where Ginny was hiding.<br>Harry spotted them at the same time as Severus did and felt his stomach plummet. In all honesty they weren't hard to miss. Lacy, bright pink and sheer; a pair of panties, Ginny's to be precise, were draped across the sofa. Harry saw Severus raising his eyebrows in relish.  
>"Well then," he said walking towards the door a smug grin on his face. "Tomorrow."<br>"Yeah sure, of course." Harry replied trying not to have a nervous breakdown.  
>As he walked past Severus leaned in towards Harry's neck and sniffed.<br>"You should try aftershave," he noted his grin wider still "Perfume's not really your thing." He sniggered before Harry slammed the door on him, hearing his chortles from outside the door.  
>"Wow." Harry breathed walking over towards the place on the floor where Ginny was pulling the throw from over her head.<br>"Wow." She agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Several weeks passed from the first night Ginny and Harry had spent together. The leaves of the array of trees surrounding the grounds of Hogwarts were making their transition from green, to golden, to the bright fiery red of Ginny's hair. The two survived off stolen kisses, and sneaking to the secret passages of the school after curfew. Harry had given Ginny his Marauders Map, which had belonged to his father and friends so she could make her way to him without being spotted, since he had the excuse of being a Professor for being out late at night.  
>On several occasions Harry asked Ginny to collect up the books after D.A.D.A. or talk about an assignment after class- though no more than any other student as to not raise suspicions. During these moments Ginny would have barely put the books on his desk before he had magically sealed the door and had her lying across it panting his name.<br>As she walked through the dimly lit corridor on her way back to her common room after serving detention till just before curfew. Ginny was thinking about how different Harry was now compared to the Harry she had known briefly in her childhood, the Harry now was much more carefree and open she observed.  
>She had been daydreaming of the night before in the stuffy classroom of her NEWT level Arithmancy.<br>She had been lying on top of the desk he used for marking in his chambers as he held his head between her thighs, a leg hooked over each of his shoulders, pleasuring her. 'Ginny' he moaned into her causing sweet vibrations where she was most sensitive. 'Ginny' 'Oh Merlin' she sighed before realising that she was back in her Arithmancy lesson and had actually sighed out loud. Mortified she also realised it had been a now very pissed off Professor Vector calling her name to gain her attention.  
>"'Oh Merlin' indeed Miss Weasley. Please come to detention in my office tonight if you cannot pay attention during specified lesson times." She called to her in clipped tones.<br>It hadn't been that bad, just sorting out charts and books; but still it was time she could have spent with Harry.  
>Walking past a moonlit alcove Ginny let out a muffled scream as one hand pulled her into the darkness and another covered her mouth preventing her from screaming more so.<br>She used her free hand to grope in her robe pockets for her wand ready to jinx whoever it was holding on to her when she saw it being held up in front of her face.  
>The light spilling in through the window illuminated Harry's bright emerald eyes through his glasses, as he gave her wand back to her silently, a mischievous grin upon his face.<br>"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she whispered at him furiously trying to regain some composure. When he grinned at her a throaty chuckle coming out she snatched her wand out of his hand.  
>"How did you get that anyway? You were using both hands?" she questioned trying to remain looking in a bad mood with him.<br>"So you don't doubt my ability in killing the most dangerous Dark Wizard of all time, yet you think I can't perform a simple disarming spell?" he asked stifling a quiet laugh.  
>"Shush you!" she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck, "I don't doubt you at all disarming boy."<br>"Come here, you." He whispered before kissing her softly on the lips.  
>They built up a slow, steady rhythm in the deserted alcove of Hogwarts castle. Ginny opened her mouth to sigh into him and he took the opportunity to lightly tug on her bottom lip with his teeth before massaging her tongue with his.<br>She had no idea how long the pair had been entwined but suddenly she heard a scuttling noise coming near. The two sprung apart just in time to see a marl rat run past them and down the darkening corridor.  
>"Shit" laughed Harry wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I thought it was gonna be McGonagall there."<br>"You thought what was going to be McGonagall?" asked the Headmistress coming round the corner into view of the recently embracing couple.


	11. Chapter 11

…'You thought what was going to be McGonagall?'  
>Ginny could hear blood rushing through her ears, pounding to the beat of her rapid heart. There had been too many near misses so far, and now they were totally busted.<br>"That rat that ran past, you'd think first years could keep better control of their pets already, wouldn't you." Harry lied fluently. Ginny didn't dare let out a breath yet-it was still so close.  
>"Oh goodness yes I know Potter but- oh hello Miss Weasley!" McGonagall started with a smile. "I didn't even realise you were here!"<br>'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit' was all that was going through Ginny's head stopping her from producing any sort of reasonable response.  
>Harry, sensing her panic stepped in quickly again.<br>"Yeah Ginevra was just discussing some homework with me weren't you Miss Weasley?" he asked looking her dead in the eye  
>. Catching on she stammered. "Ye-yeah, good thing I caught him before curfew otherwise I would have had to wait till' tomorrows lesson."<br>"Ah yes well that's all very well then. But are you struggling with your lessons Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asked looking concerned.  
>"Professor Vector told me you were in a world of your own today, I understand how difficult N.E.W.T. level can be, but you're a very bright student."<br>"Actually Professor Ginny's doing exceptionally well in my lessons, excelling above other students-I think the problem lies with the fact that she sits next to Marlene Prattle. It has come to my attention that she likes a good gossip." Harry stepped with a false laugh.  
>Now this, Ginny thought, was utter bullshit. Ginny had never once had to ask a teacher for help with homework or rarely even lesson work. Yes, Marlene could talk for England but she was also a fairly good student- even if Ginny did sometimes have to help her out; infact the two could probably talk through a whole lesson and still finish the work before everyone else.<br>"Well please make sure that she sees her work as a priority Mister Potter." Asked McGonagall.  
>"Of course Professor," he answered with a charming smile.<br>"Don't hesitate to come see me whenever you need Miss Weasley." McGonagall said in a kind voice before bidding her goodbyes.  
>"Yeah thank you bye…" Ginny replied a little too late looking dazed.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry waited until McGonagall's footsteps had died down before turning quickly round to Ginny placing a tender hand on her cheek.<br>"Bloody hell that was close!" he laughed in a whisper. "Can you imagi—"Harry stopped short to look into Ginny's face. Silent tears began pouring down her cheeks as she bit on her bottom lip.  
>"Hey Gin, don't cry, don't worry babe its fine." Harry soothed wiping away the tears with his thumb.<br>"I can't do this," Ginny whispered to him. "I can't lie to people; I'm risking everything you have, your job, and your reputation for my own selfishness. Harry I totally understand if you want to end this with me- what you have is too important." She whispered her voice cracking.  
>"Hey now," he soothed with a small smile. "Ginny you're the one that's too important. Yes this is a risk but you have no idea how much you mean to me. If you're having any doubts Gin this can stop, just tell me and we can just be friends, or teacher and student; whatever makes you happy." He told her sincerely.<br>She shook her head at his words, "This. This is what I want Harry." She told him. "But I just can't risk what you've built up—"  
>"Shh" he interrupted her. "Come here," he said pulling her into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Don't worry Gin, it'll all work out." He whispered to her in the moonlit corridor.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny pulled her cloak tightly around her, her body shivering for warmth, as she sat in the frosty cold D.A.D.A classroom last thing on a Monday afternoon.  
>Hogwarts as it were- was magnificent, but the one great downfall was the lack of glass in the window panes.<br>A blustering wind swept through the corridors and under the door frame as the first of the winter snow made an appearance.  
>Things between Harry and her were great. That first kiss several months ago seemed like years now. She sat thinking about him, chewing absent-mindedly on her quill. Obviously, the situation wasn't ideal, there was an awful lot of sneaking around, but her and Harry had put enforcements in place since that night that McGonagall had nearly caught them.<br>She felt bad of course, not being able to friends why she was happier now than she had been in years. And her mother; she was so busy revising and spending time with Harry and friends that she barely wrote her anymore. It was sad really, it would make her so happy knowing that Ginny was too.  
>She was pulled from her reverie at seeing words appearing on the blank parchment in front of her. Startled, she pulled the page to her face to see what it said.<p>

**If you chew that quill anymore it'll burst in your face!...actually please do it'll be hilarious! X**

She stared at Harry's messy script in amazement before realising she was in a lesson and supposed to be working.  
>They had been set an essay to write about 'How to resist the Imperious Curse'. Looking around her she realised even Marlene was working, leaning over her parchment with her pointed pink tongue parting her lips ever so gently.<br>Curious… she'd never seen Marlene working this hard before.  
>It was then that she realised she was the only one in the room that hadn't wrote anything. Looking down at her parchment to start, she saw Harry's writing disappear into the parchment.<br>In that moment she was reminded so much of Riddle, and of the diary.  
>True, he was long gone now but she still had to suppress a shudder.<br>Instantly Harry writing appeared again.

**Sorry! I never thought, how daft of me. It's the simplest way of communicating though. Sirius told me that he and my dad used to use it in notebooks. The disappearance is just a precautionary measure incase Marlene gets nosy. XX  
><strong>Tentatively she picked up her quill and started to pen an answer back, wondering if it would even work.  
><em>Harry what are you doing! We can't talk in class. X<br>_**Oh sorry miss Model Student x**_  
>You know what I mean, plus I'm meant to be writing my essay on this piece of parchment.<br>_**No worries…  
><strong>Before her eyes another piece of white parchment appeared in front of her with the title 'How to resist the Imperious Curse'.  
>Then, after another moment a completed essay appeared on the sheet in hand-writing identical to Ginny's.<br>She looked up in time to see Harry put his wand back down on the desk before winking at her.  
>With a swift look around her to make sure everyone was still absorbed in their essay she began to write hurriedly.<p>

_Harry you can't do that it's cheating!_  
><strong>Well you should have started on it forty-five minutes ago when I set it shouldn't you. <strong>He answered quickly. Admitting defeat she waited for him to finish what he was writing.  
><strong>You can thank me later. *Waggles eyebrows*<br>**Stifling a laugh she began to write back.  
><em>Of course, Professor… what time should I come to your chambers tonight? X<br>_**At dinner time, we'll eat in my room tonight. I've already told McGonagall in passing I would be eating in my chambers tonight since I have a pile of marking to do so she won't suspect a thing! Plus I want to talk to you about something. X  
><strong>_Uh-oh that doesn't sound good….  
><em>**A good something. I would just as soon tell you something bad as I would give you detention for this essay.  
>…Which may I say is extremely good Miss Weasley.<br>**_Of course you would say it's good you bloody idiot you wrote it! X  
><em>**Ah yes, once again my unlimited skills amaze me. X  
><strong>_Cocky! X  
><em>**Got to flaunt what you've got baby! So see you around seven yes? Xx  
><strong>_Yes of course, and pffft that has got to be the cheesiest thing you have ever said. X  
><em>**You don't need to say **_**Lumos**_** to turn me on…  
>Did you say <strong>_**Petrificus Totalus**_**? Because I've gone all stiff…  
>I must have had some <strong>_**Felix Felicis**_** because I think I'm about to get lucky**.**  
>You look like you'd be a good Quidditch player. Want to ride my broomstick?<strong>..  
><strong>Are you using the <strong>_**Confundus**_** charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?..  
>I must need Occlumency, because I can't get you out of my thoughts…<br>I need a pensieve because my head is filled with thoughts about you…  
><strong>_Ok, Ok I get it! Please stop! X_  
><strong>Still the cheesiest thing I've ever said? Xx<br>**_Ok no maybe not… xx_**  
>…I've been whomping my willow thinking about you.<br>Sorry! Sorry, couldn't resist. Xx  
>Lessons finished in a minute so roll up your parchment sweetheart, H X<strong>

* * *

><p>'Ok class; please finish up your last sentence. And roll up your parchment ready to be collected in.' Harry's voice called out over the class.<br>He made his way through the first two rows collecting up scrolls as Ginny smiled to herself.  
>"What's got you so happy?" Questioned Marlene a devilish look in her eye.<br>Startled, Ginny whipped round to look at her, "Oh nothing, just glad to be finished the essay, you know? NEWT's eh?" she lied fluently smiling back at her friend.  
>"Oh Merlin, I know! It's all I can do to not explode…" she replied as Harry appeared in front of the two; a charming smile on his lips.<br>Ginny held out her roll to him, and he took it from her brushing her wrist ever so lightly with his fingertips causing her to shiver in delight. He then turned to Marlene and took hers as she stared at him with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
>Not being able to resist it he milked it further, "Good work girls." He praised casting the charming smile at Marlene, barely repressing a chuckle. "Nice work Ginny." He noted a glint in his eye, before walking off to the next row.<br>Marlene turned to look at Ginny excitedly when she thought that Harry was out of ear-shot.  
>"So hot!" she gushed.<p>

* * *

><p>Several aisles away Harry chuckled to himself.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N* My apologies for not updating soon, I meant to do it two days ago but I've been so busy. The stories coming to an end soon so I may spend tomorrow finishing it all and post an update daily-though don't hold me to this! I watched December Boys for the first time today, I've been meaning to for ages, Dan Radcliffe's sexiness is starting to grow on me-I've always been a Rupert girl. ;)  
>Guess what, MORE SNAPE! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaas<br>Enjoy!

Ginny walked briskly down the corridor in the direction of Harry's chambers. Her plan was to get there whilst it was quiet and everyone was at dinner-so as to not raise suspicions.  
>Just as she was passing the portrait of Damara Dodderidge, Ginny found herself walking flush towards Professor Snape.<br>Desperately she tried to think of an excuse as to why she would be along her at this time but nothing came to her mind.  
>"Ahh Miss Weasley, hello." Called Snape with one of his rare smiles.<br>Ginny started slightly, she was still so used to Snape being snappy and harsh his happier personality didn't occur to her.  
>"Good evening Professor," she replied with a small smile hoping that it covered up any panic she had. 'So far so good' she thought to herself.<br>"And what may you be doing along here so far away from the Great Hall at mealtimes?" he asked pleasantly with raised eyebrows and a smirk.  
>Shit.<br>"Ermm," she began to which his smirk grew.  
>"I was-I was just, I'm not hungry this evening and I had a book to return- to Professor Callidus—not the library, so I thought I would bring it along now."<br>'nice one Gin.' she thought to herself.  
>"And where would this book be then Miss Weasley?" asked Snape barely able to repress a laugh by the looks of it.<br>Ginny, rather pathetically in her opinion looked down to her side to realise she had no book-bag, no book itself and therefore, no excuse.  
>"Guess I left it in my dorm," she replied with an innocent smile."<br>"Other things on your mind Ginevra?" Snape asked not bothering to repress his apparent glee.  
>It struck Ginny as more odd that he had for the first time ever addressed her by her first name rather than the statement itself. However, after several moments mulling the necessary panic set in.<br>her eyes widened as his trademark smirk returned and he said, "Well goodnight Miss Weasley, I hope the book is…useful." Before striding down the corridor without a backwards glance.  
>Ginny, stood absorbing this information for several more moments before turning on her heel and walking rather dazedly towards Harry's living quarters.<p>

* * *

><p>'Hey sweetheart', Harry called out to her from on the sofa where he was taking meals from a house-elf. With a flick of his wand he turned on the record player in the corner and turned around with a smile to see Ginny closing the door.<br>Ginny briefly heard the pop of the house-elf disappearing back down to the kitchens as she had a vision of her and Harry living in this routine ten years from now in a place of their own. No- it was still early days, they barely knew each other.  
>Shaking her head to dispel the image, she frowned at the thought she remembered she had been pondering.<br>"I think Snape knows." She told Harry coming forward to sit on his knee.  
>"Mmm," was Harry's reply. Ginny sat back to look at him with a curious expression.<br>"Mmm? What is Mmm?" she asked him.  
>"It means yeah, I think he knows too." Harry replied his expression telling Ginny that he was miles away.<br>"What, and this doesn't bother you?" she questioned alarmed.  
>"Well yes of course it bothers me," he told her leaning forward and kissing the freckles on her left shoulder. "However," he began.<br>"However..?" she prompted.  
>"However, it's fine because he owes me." He replied with a smile.<br>Ginny just sat and stared at him. 'Was he actually being serious? He looked serious.'  
>"Are you serious?" she asked him mouth open.<br>"No I'm Harry. Never mind," he told her with a sad smile at her confused look.  
>"What I mean is Gin, Snape knows-and frequently reminds me- that he owes me, for the whole saved from death thing, even though he's done it for me dozens more times; but even so if he does know he can see I'm happy, he hasn't told McGonagall which is an awfully good sign, and plus he's to busy being smitten as a kitten playing badmitton with Rosmerta." He told her as if this settled the matter.<br>"Hmm," she mused, perhaps he had a point, and plus she was starving.

The two started their dinner, talking about their day each in turn. After several mouthfuls Ginny started, "Wait what is 'badmitton?' she asked pronouncing the word as if she wasn't sure whether it would blow up in her face.  
>Harry looked at her curiously for several seconds and then snorted with laughter.<br>"Technically it's 'badminton' but that didn't rhyme." At no more apparent understanding from Ginny, Harry muttered 'Wizards' before elaborating. "It's a muggle sport, using rackets and a ball. Slightly like tennis." He told her.  
>At the mention of tennis however she looked, if possibly, even more bemused.<br>"Tennis? No?" he asked. "Doesn't matter." Before chuckling and finishing his forkful that was still suspended in mid-air.  
>After several moments comfortable silence, Harry started clearing his throat repeatedly. Ginny knew this was a sign he was nervous as she had heard Ron complaining about 'that bloody tent cough' he had had for about four years straight prior to the downfall of Lord Voldemort.<br>She looked up at him to see him pushing his food around his plate staring absent-mindedly again.  
>Looking back down to her food she remembered his words from the afternoon- '<em>Plus I want to talk to you about something.<em>'  
>With a trait she could only thank her mother for; she immediately began to think the worst. Was he about to break up with her? Is that why he wasn't bothered about Snape? Was it her fault or his?<br>Just as she was about to ask him what was wrong. He spoke too.  
>"Woulyoulikacomestaywithme?" he said in a rush.<br>Ginny blinked at him several times. "What?" she asked perplexed.  
>He took a deep breath and started again, "I was err, just wondering, if you would you know, like to spend Christmas with me? In my apartment on Diagon Alley." He asked more slowly this time-rubbing the back of his neck.<br>Again she blinked, before breaking into a wide grin.  
>"Erm, yes I suppose I could," she said giggling.<br>At his raised eyebrows she finished, "Yes, Harry , yes I would love to."  
>His matching grin was just as wide as he pulled her across the sofa on top of him kissing her neck making her squeal as he roared with laughter at her.<p> 


End file.
